Simple venganza
by NickAlex
Summary: El hechizo que lanzó antes de ser borrado lo había salvado de alguna manera: Bill Cipher podía regresar y todo lo que él quería era una simple venganza contra la familia Pines. Sólo faltaba algo para lograrlo: que algún tonto lo invocara. Cuando ese día llegara, iría más bien por los ahora adolescentes Dipper y Mabel, sin embargo, las cosas no salen como lo planeado.
1. El regreso

Buenas.

Sí, ya sé que debería ponerme a escribir el capítulo doce de mi otro fic pero simplemente se me fueron las ideas.

En su lugar me puse a escribir lo que sigue y, como ya terminé el capítulo, quise publicarlo.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El regreso**

Las vacaciones de verano ya habían pasado y fue momento para el regreso a clases. Esto significaba malas noticias para los chicos, especialmente los de la secundaria. Pero cierta chica no esperó a quejarse ni bien empezaba la escuela. No, las protestas de Wendy se oyeron mucho antes, en el día de la reinscripción, exclamándole hecha una furia a una asustada Mabel que ser adolescente era de lo peor. No sólo los compañeros estaban unos contra otros, sino además que sus cuerpos también lo estaban, con esos cambios repentinos. Por eso, todos odiaban ir a la escuela y por eso trataban de hacer planes para sacarse ese _mal sabor de boca_. No sucedía muy a menudo, por los deberes y también por el mal clima, pero la experta en hachas se reunía con sus amigos para por lo menos salir a pasear por ahí.

Sí, Gravity Falls tenía muchos lugares y sitios de interés, ya sea por ciertos locales comerciales, o por el lado misterioso que tenía la ciudad. Desde que aquel acontecimiento que no debía ser recordado, a menos que uno quisiera ser castigado por la policía, aquellas criaturas que se mantenían ocultas en el bosque pasaron a ser consideradas como unos habitantes más, ya que no representaban ser una amenaza. Por eso las salidas de ese grupo de amigos tenían variedad, sin olvidar darse una vuelta por la famosa Cabaña del Misterio, ahora bajo una nueva administración. A pesar de que la pelirroja extrañaba a los recién adolescentes Pines, sus camaradas estaban ahí para sacarle una sonrisa en cada momento, dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante. Los seis jóvenes parecían inseparables y estaban allí juntos para enfrentarse día a día con la espantosa preparatoria.

Un nuevo fin de semana se acercaba y, durante el momento del recreo, el grupo se reunió para ver qué podían hacer de divertido. Se juntaron en algún punto del corredor junto a los cientos de casilleros y, haciendo como si los demás no existieran, conversaron primero de algo que les había pasado durante la mañana. Pasando a lo importante, Thomson exclamó con entusiasmo que podía usar tranquilamente la camioneta, así que los demás debían pensar en algo grande. Luego de idas y venidas de muchas propuestas, decidieron armar un simple campamento, y Tambry se encargó de averiguar el pronóstico del clima por su teléfono móvil: ningún indicio de malas condiciones. Todo parecería darse para cometer el plan sin problemas, aunque sería mejor que se hubiera dado en los días cálidos del verano. Cada uno de ellos avisó a sus padres lo que tramaban y, a la media mañana, la camioneta los vendría a buscar.

Bastante comida, mayormente chatarra, y algo para pasar la noche tenían que llevar esos adolescentes para pasar un tiempo en la quietud del bosque. Algunos de los padres les echaban un último vistazo a sus hijos en el momento en que se alejaban de ellos, especialmente los de Robbie, quienes se despidieron con una alegría que él no mostraba. Rápidamente se alejaron del bullicio de la ciudad y se internaron a una ruta paralela a la arboleda que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar densidad. Mientras que en el estéreo sonaba música de los artistas de moda, los jóvenes trataban de entretenerse con lo que tenían al alcance. Nate y Lee, sentados en los asientos del fondo del vehículo, estaban planeando algunas bromas y desafíos para hacer en cuanto llegaran y, más delante de ellos, estaban el Valentino y su novia, viendo en el teléfono de ella cómo les iba en las redes sociales.

—¿Estás bien, Wendy? —le preguntó su amigo pasado de peso quien iba tras el volante. Ella por su parte, se sobresaltó al estar tan ensimismada observando por la ventanilla.

—¿Eh? Si, por que no. Sólo me distraje… Es bueno ver que todo está tan tranquilo.

Él sabía a qué se refería ella con exactitud: sabía que aquella torre de agua que recién pasaron iba caminando como si nada durante esos _días oscuros,_ en que la rareza se fue de control. Pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, sino en todo lo contrario. Luego de media hora por la carretera, el vehículo siguió adelante por una ruta sin pavimentar y pronto los compañeros divisaron el lago en el horizonte. Al parecer, ellos no habían sido los únicos en pasar el rato allí ya que también se veía a unas tres familias en las cercanías del agua. Antes de empezar con los problemas, por la propia naturaleza de los adolescentes, la camioneta siguió su rumbo, alejándose del gentío. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso: los varones del grupo prometieron portarse bien con tal de bajar ahora mismo para estirar las piernas, pero Thomson ya había tomado una decisión.

—No voy a hacerlo —respondió él, temiendo a que sus amigos se enfadaran—. Les había dicho que no golpearan más el techo de la camioneta y no me hicieron caso.

Eso último activó un reflejo involuntario en sus oyentes, con lo que el techo volvió a ser castigado mientras que se oía un par de veces el apellido del conductor. Con más razón, el castaño se adentró al bosque a pesar de que los integrantes de su pandilla estaban disculpándose con él. Continuando aun ignorando las voces de aquellos, el joven condujo por un camino que nunca había tomado pero, al poco tiempo, llegó a un claro en el bosque. Los comentarios de Wendy acerca de que podría ser mala idea todo esto, fueron desvaneciéndose al ver el lugar a donde habían llegado. El sitio era perfecto para acampar, alejado de la muchedumbre para poner la música a todo volumen, sin restricciones. Ni bien paró el auto, ellos bajaron de éste y comenzaron a armar el campamento. No les llevó mucho tiempo su trabajo, así que lo siguiente por hacer era prender una fogata.

—Yo me encargo de eso —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, haciendo acrobacias con su hacha. Los demás mientras preparaban algo para su almuerzo.

Luego de que el fuego ya estaba prendido y de que la comida fue repartida, los jóvenes se posicionaron alrededor de las llamas y empezaron a charlar mientras devoraban lo que habían traído. A medida que dejaban de comer, surgía la ronda de chistes y también algunos desafíos que, en su mayoría, era el chico gordo quien terminaba cumpliéndolos. Desde comerse los insectos que le picaban hasta cantar a todo pulmón con el acompañamiento de guitarra del gótico, fue lo que el de nombre de pila desconocido hizo para quedar bien con sus amigos. Las risas sonoras fueron interrumpidas de repente por un ruido extraño que iba aumentando en cuestión de segundos. El sonido se asemejaba a un desprendimiento de rocas, pero no podía ser eso porque no había montañas por ahí cerca. Los adolescentes se pusieron de pie y miraron a sus alrededores para buscar el motivo de ese estruendo, pero la gran cantidad de pinos que había no les permitió ver con claridad.

—¡Corran! —exclamó la chica de camisa escocesa cuando vio a los primeros ciervos acercarse hacia ellos—. ¡Es una estampida!

Esto los tomó tan de sorpresa que no sabían hacia dónde refugiarse, pero atinaron a ir detrás de la camioneta o de unos gruesos árboles para que les sirvieran de escudo. Asomándose con cuidado, la ex-empleada de la Cabaña del Misterio consiguió divisar al guitarrista y la novia de éste acurrucados a espaldas de un frondoso pino, esperando a que los animales dejaran de pasar. Finalmente eso sucedió, después de lo que parecía ser horas, y se dieron cuenta que los responsables de asustar a los cérvidos fueron unos hombre-tauros, quienes consideraban que hacer eso era algo divertido. Cuando la calma se hizo presente, los muchachos trataron de reunirse, sin embargo, sólo aparecieron cuatro de ellos. Faltaban en la tropa Nate y Lee, y esos nombres empezaron a escucharse en voz alta en el ahora silencioso bosque.

—¿Te sigue doliendo, hermano? —preguntó el muchacho de piel bronceada no muy preocupado, ya que le molestaba caminar despacio por esperar a su amigo.

—Estoy bien —respondió el rubio mintiendo ya que en verdad sí le dolía y mucho el tobillo, después de que tropezó durante la huida de los animales asustados.

Él trataba de caminar, apoyándose de tanto en tanto con los árboles, pero no sabía por qué Nate estaba empecinado en ir hacia una dirección, como si supiera dónde encontrar a los demás. A ambos les costaba admitir que estaban más perdidos que pingüino en desierto, aunque era mejor sentir que estaban haciendo algo para salir del problema. Para complicar aún más las cosas, empezó a llover y, aunque las gruesas ramas de los árboles actuaban como paraguas, tarde o temprano se mojarían y enfermarían, con lo que buscaban alguna clase de refugio. Pero, ¿dónde encontrarlo? Si lo único que veían era más y más pinos. Por lo menos, con todo esto de la lluvia, el moreno se apiadó del sufrimiento que le tocaba pasar a su amigo, y acudió en su ayuda para ver si podían apresurar la marcha.

El clima se volvió gris por el mal tiempo y eso causó esa sensación de que todo se oscurecía. Sensación o no, debían darse prisa por encontrar a su pandilla ya que ninguno de los dos quería adoptar al bosque como su nuevo hogar. Por más que ambos llamaran a sus amigos a gritos, nada se escuchaba a excepción del sonido del agua golpeando todo a su paso. Sin embargo, sí había algo distinto entre el bosque: un punto oscuro que no se llegaba a identificar a simple vista. Algo les decía que tenían que ir allí y, pensando que ya nada podía ser peor, fueron a para descubrir que se trataba de una cueva. Se encaminaron hacia allá sin considerar si había algún animal ahí dentro; la búsqueda de un techo fue más fuerte que el temor de encontrarse con una bestia.

—Por lo menos, acá no nos alcanza la lluvia —dijo el de los tatuajes con una sonrisa.

—No puedo ver nada —se quejó Lee, ya a unos cuantos pasos dentro de la caverna.

Ante eso, el otro sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón que resultó ser un encendedor; aun así, las cosas no mejoraron mucho con esa débil llama. Casi a ciegas, ellos caminaron un poco más y todo parecía ser que nadie vivía allí. Olvidándose por un rato de su lesión, el que fue a parar en una caja de cereales, por obra de unos fantasmas, recordó que tenía una linterna en su abrigo y allí fue que vieron un poco mejor. La cueva era bastante alta y amplia, con algunas estalagmitas en algunos lugares, y sabiendo que no había peligro, el de la gorra se decidió a prender una fogata. Por eso, él se alejó en busca de leña (para ver si con fuego se secaban un poco del diluvio que les cayó encima y así pasaba el tiempo para que se calmara la lluvia) mientras que el otro se tiró al piso para ver cómo andaba su pierna dañada.

Por minutos, él permaneció allí y, luego de ver que su amigo no volvía y de que ya se estaba aburriendo de tanto esperarlo, se levantó con algo de dificultad. El de pelo largo comenzó a llamar a su compinche, preguntándole dónde se metió, pero sólo oía una voz lejana como respuesta. Él fue en su búsqueda, aunque su pierna exigía reposo, y la luz de su linterna descubrió unos dibujos en la pared de la cueva. Eso le llamó la atención, no lo había notado antes, y al alumbrar vio una escritura extraña; lo leyó en voz alta. No sabía bien por qué lo había hecho; quizá por su actitud despreocupada de siempre o porque sabía que _la gran amenaza_ había sido borrada. Nada malo podría ocurrir, además, tal vez él estaba pronunciando mal las palabras, con lo que sólo estaría diciendo incoherencias.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —se oyó detrás de él la voz del joven tatuado, echando algunas ramas en el suelo para luego ir envolviéndolas en llamas.

—Nada —respondió y se acercó al fuego—, sólo algunos grafitis de los nativos. ¿Ves?

La luz de la lámpara fue iluminando de a poco el largo de la pared y, cuando llegó a cierto punto, la linterna casi se cae de las manos del chico alto. Él y su amigo saltaron hacia atrás del susto que se pegaron al ver el retrato de cierto demonio triangular, provocándoles que recordaran de repente aquellos días en que todo se salió de control. En ese momento, se olvidaron de todo: de su falta de consideración al peligro, de lo mojados que estaban, hasta incluso de aquella dolencia; querían salir de ahí a toda costa. Nate y Lee volvieron al bosque y no pararían de caminar a toda prisa hasta perder de vista a esa cueva. Lo habían logrado y, cuando ya bajaron la velocidad de su marcha para recuperar el aliento, el milagro se hizo presente: ambos dieron con la camioneta de Thomson y, sin perder más tiempo, fueron hacia allá.

—Espera —dijo de repente el moreno, poniéndose en el camino del rubio para que se detenga; el otro, por su parte, no se esperaba tal actitud con lo que se alarmó—. Será mejor que no les digamos lo que vimos. Ya sabes, para no preocuparlos.

El de pelo largo asintió con seriedad pero, la voz de Wendy llamándolos, hizo que los cómplices sonrieran mientras que se acercaban y se subían al vehículo. Una vez adentro, los demás les exigían respuestas, con lo que el chico de la gorra les fue contando la historia, bromeando de paso con que el alto se la pasó lloriqueando por el resultado de su tropezón. Mientras que el de piel bronceada se ganaba un golpe en uno de sus hombros, como castigo a su relato alterado, el conductor ponía el motor en marcha para regresar a la ciudad. El campamento se había arruinado y consideraban que era mejor llevar al lastimado para que lo atendieran de una buena vez. De nuevo tuvieron que soportar un largo viaje por la carretera, aunque los seis se las arreglaban para pasarla bien. Según la pelirroja, no había necesidad de ir a un hospital, con lo que cada uno regresó a su casa.

El tiempo fue pasando, e incluso pasaron meses después de esta salida, llegando así al crudo invierno. Los posteriores paseos no tuvieron ese grado de aventura accidentada ya que, después de lo que pasó, la idea de estar en el bosque fue totalmente rechazada, buscando alguna salida un poco más normal. Eso no era problema para los jóvenes, que la pasaban bien igual, mientras que estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo, algo no marchaba bien y tenía que ver con que ellos notaron en los últimos encuentros: aquel muchacho despreocupado, que utilizó a Dipper como amortiguador de caídas, se veía distante. Él cambiaba el tema de conversación cada vez que alguno de sus amigos le preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba, y los días siguieron pasando pero él no volvía a ser el de antes. Hasta incluso la hija del varonil Dan se acercó para hablarle a solas, pero él no le contaba qué le preocupaba.

Este asunto era algo que sólo su mejor amigo podría solucionar y era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes, porque el distanciamiento se hacía cada vez mayor. Un día él se apareció en la casa y consiguió llegar a la habitación del desaparecido. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, cosa normal en los adolescentes, pero el dueño de ese lugar parecía perturbado, como en ese momento en que fue convertido en piedra. El visitante comenzó a hablarle sólo para entablar una conversación normal, como para no ir directo al interrogatorio. A pesar de que el alto intentaba parecer el de siempre, se notaba que algo marchaba mal y tampoco quería decir qué le molestaba. Una o dos veces éste último cambió de tema para hablar de otra cosa pero la paciencia del otro se estaba agotando. Exigió saber el porqué de tanto misterio e incluso lo amenazó sin más con cortar la amistad que tenían ambos.

—Tengo sueños, o más bien pesadillas, sobre el… raromagedón y… cada vez se ponen peores —soltó por fin el de pelo claro, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Luego, los abrió.

—¿Sólo por eso estás así? —preguntó como si lo que escuchó recién no importara nada—. Creo que todos pasamos por eso y, además, recuerda que los sueños no son reales.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo de repente con determinación—. Sólo tengo que pensar en eso para que no vuelva a afectarme. De seguro que a partir de ahora nada malo ocurrirá.

* * *

¿Qué les parece este primer capítulo?

Déjenme sus reviews para saber si lo sigo o no.


	2. Ayuda inesperada

Hola, de nuevo. Perdonen la tardanza.

Gracias por sus comentarios. (por momentos, pensé que me echarían a patadas al traer una cosa media rara).

 **deahtz:** arreglé el género, gracias por el aviso. Y ya que voy por el terror, no creo que haya mucha comedia, pero todo puede pasar.

 **Guest:** gracias y pronto vendrá la acción.

Ahora, sin más, a leer, gente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Ayuda inesperada**

"Nada malo ocurrirá. Los sueños no son reales. Nada malo ocurrirá"

Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Lee mientras que éste iba a su encuentro casi diario con la escuela. Nate, quien iba a su lado, parecía estar tranquilo ya que con su intervención consiguió recuperar a su amigo; sólo restaba que el grupo se volviera a reunir para organizar una nueva salida y así todo volvería a la normalidad. En lo que fue del día, las cosas salieron bien para el rubio y sus amigos: consiguieron buenas notas, buenos lugares para almorzar, y los demás seres no los importunaron con vagos intentos de acoso escolar. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta organizaron un encuentro en el centro comercial después de clases y la buena suerte siguió de su lado. El tiempo fue pasando y llegó el momento para irse cada uno a su correspondiente hogar, esperando simplemente a que todos los días fueran como ese, para compensar de lo terrible que era la adolescencia.

Bajo una noche tranquila, todo Gravity Falls descansó, esperando a que el sol brillara al día siguiente. Eso último fue algo que no sucedió, puesto que el despertador sonó y todavía parecía muy temprano. Eso fue algo que al de pelo largo mucho no le importó ya que no era excusa como para faltar a clases. Aun un poco dormido, se preparó y salió de su casa. Con cada paso que daba, el clima gris de su alrededor iba cambiando; quizá el sol si iba a salir de todas formas. En lugar de encontrarse con el brillo típico del día soleado, las cosas se volvían de un extraño color rojo, como si fuera un atardecer. Por fin apartó los ojos del camino para ver el cielo, y luego de arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El firmamento, las nubes y hasta las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer tenían un color rojo antinatural, cosa que le recordó aquellos días del raro Armagedón.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ya algo horrorizado y lo que había a su alrededor no fue para nada alentador—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Las calles estaban vacías y presentaban un gran deterioro. Las casas, si se las podían llamar así, casi estaban totalmente destruidas, sólo un par de ladrillos se mantenían en pie. Aun, sin importarle que la lluvia de sangre caliente cayera sobre él, comenzó a correr con desesperación en busca de alguien, en preferencia cualquiera de sus amigos. Llegó al centro de la ciudad y las personas con quienes se encontró estaban reducidos a simples cadáveres y, al parecer, más de uno tuvo una muerte de lo más despiadada. Pero eso no fue lo único con lo que se enfrentó, sino que descubrió también a quienes habían dado muerte a esa gente. Se trataba de extraños seres, tal como los amigos de ese demonio triangular, pero siempre tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor. Cuando estos notaron de repente la presencia del chico, este último empezó a huir, tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían. Correr por entre los escombros fue toda una odisea, con lo que al poco tiempo no pudo evitar tropezar.

Él se había lastimado y el semejante dolor no le permitió seguir adelante, así que lo único que podía hacer era refugiarse tras las ruinas y esperar a que no lo descubrieran. Parecía que una estampida pasaba tan cerca de él y permaneció inmóvil hasta que el estruendo dejara de oírse. Bestias de todos los tamaños se alejaban, buscando a esa insignificante presa pero que servía de todos modos para saciar las ganas de destripar. El joven no sabía bien qué hacer, todo a su alrededor formaba parte de la peor pesadilla, pero lo único que intentó hacer fue salir de su escondite en silencio. Al principio, él lo estaba logrando a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de piedras y demás objetos destrozados, pero uno de sus pasos hizo que se moviera ese suelo inestable. El ruido se notó aunque él creía que esos monstruos no podían haberlo escuchado, sin embargo, el sonido de la estampida volvió a oírse.

—No, me descubrieron —se dijo en voz muy baja y con desesperación buscó con la vista un nuevo rincón para esconderse. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser lo mismo: sitios en ruinas.

Sólo un edificio se mantenía en pie, aunque también estaba dañado, y ese era el centro comercial. Lee recordó que aquellos puntos servían como refugio, en caso de emergencia, y se decidió a ir allá cuando observó un resplandor intermitente que se veía por los ventanales. Eso quizá se trataba de que ahí había otra persona que le estaba haciendo señales y, aun teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, él se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Una vez ahí, el chico notó que los engendros regresaron hacia donde él estaba antes, pero estos no buscaron con esmero; quizá sólo pensaron que se trató de una simple rata. Un poco más aliviado, el adolescente comenzó a adentrarse por los pasillos para ver si podía encontrar a ese algo que provocaba esa luminiscencia discontinua. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras y debía sortear entre las cosas que estaban tiradas para poder avanzar. Al principio, no encontró algo interesante, a excepción de algo para comer cuando pasó por un local de comida rápida, pero una pantalla le llamó la atención.

—Ellos no tardarán en venir y destrozar este lugar para encontrarte —se escuchó una voz en medio de la estática—. No puedes escapar por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó el rubio, extrañado al hablar con un aparato.

—Son las secuelas del Raromagedón. El portal no se cerró del todo y los demonios consiguieron invadir el universo. Pero ellos no saben armar una buena fiesta… no como yo.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar mientras que el terror se apoderaba de su ser. Reconocía esa voz y todo salió a la luz cuando la pantalla mostró a la bestia triangular de un solo ojo. El joven retrocedió unos pasos del susto aunque parecía que Bill estaba encerrado en ese televisor—. ¡No! ¿Acaso no te habían… borrado? Tú… no deberías seguir existiendo.

—Para eso sirven los conjuros, amigo. Pude regresar pero ya no soy el mismo de antes. Estoy más débil pero volví a mi antiguo estado de demonio de los sueños —explicó tranquilamente y salió de esa misma manera de la pantalla—, o, en este caso, de las pesadillas.

—Espera… ¿Todo esto es un sueño? Pero parece tan real.

—Y cada vez se pondrá peor… —respondió mientras flotaba alrededor del muchacho de forma despreocupada—. Al parecer leíste en voz alta un conjuro y las pesadillas terminarán por volverte loco. No sabrás si estás en el mundo real o no.

—¡No! Estás mintiendo. ¡Nunca voy a creerte! —exclamó enfadado y al mismo tiempo atemorizado, al gritarle a un ser que podría acabar con él sin esfuerzo. Sin esperar a que el otro le respondiera, el estudiante empezó a huir, sin embargo, ya estaba delante de él.

—Cambiarás de opinión… —dijo sin perder la compostura—. Además, ya no busco volver con mi plan si ya todos conocen mi debilidad. Es más, puedo ayudarte. Con un simple trato, puedo hacer que esas pesadillas se desvanezcan con un solo chasquido de dedos y así volverás a soñar con perros y tus amigos.

El de pelo largo estaba sorprendido, ya sea al escuchar sobre este rotundo cambio en aquel ser despiadado y al saber que sus sueños estaban siendo vigilados. A pesar de esa propuesta, el chico se hizo a un lado y siguió corriendo sin detenerse, hasta que se encontró con la salida del centro comercial. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que el triángulo amarillo no estuviera siguiéndolo pero, al ver hacia el exterior, los ventanales se hicieron añicos de repente. La lluvia de cristales le dio de lleno sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y así fue como consiguió algunos rasguños en su cara. Difícilmente él se reincorporó sólo para poder reencontrarse frente a frente con aquellas bestias espantosas. Sin más demora, una de ellas se acercó de repente, alzó una de sus manos esqueléticas y le dio un profundo zarpazo en su abdomen, quedándole así varias marcas como si fueran hechas con espadas.

Todo se volvía muy oscuro, aun así, Lee abrió los ojos tiempo después y el escenario a su alrededor había cambiado totalmente. Él se encontraba en su habitación, precisamente a un costado de su cama, y al tratar de levantarse, un dolor le obligó a moverse con lentitud. Al levantarse la camiseta que llevaba puesto, él no tenía nada raro aunque esa sensación extraña seguía estando, con lo que supuso que no había tenido una simple pesadilla. ¿Esto quería decir que Bill tenía razón? No, imposible. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si esos sueños seguían estando y empeorando? Con el pasar del tiempo él podría encontrar esas respuestas. Acceder a las demandas del demonio triangular sería lo último que él hiciera y, en todo caso, ¿no era que los sueños eran falsos? Siendo así, aquella propuesta también lo sería, con lo que no representaría ninguna solución. Tan sólo fueron malos recuerdos de malos tiempos.

—No, ya es tarde —dijo el rubio de repente, al fijarse en su reloj y fue a toda prisa a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

No podía decirse que salió corriendo de su casa, como un acróbata, porque él aun sentía las secuelas de la pesadilla y esto le impidió que descansara bien. Se sentía cansado y esto se notó en las horas de densa explicación que recitaban sus profesores. No llegó a dormirse en plena clase, pero había ciertas partes que él no pudo prestar atención y menos mal que estaban sus amigos para ayudarse. Por suerte no era época de exámenes, sino las cosas irían peor aunque igual él no era, como se dice, un estudiante brillante. El chico alto ahora trataba de evitar llegar a la hora de dormir, aunque sonaba estúpido. Las anteriores pesadillas se trataban de lo mismo, caos y muerte por todas partes, pero era la primera vez que lo herían de gravedad así como también hablar con el mismísimo organizador del Raromagedón. Sin embargo, su cansancio lo obligó a dormir y reencontrarse con esos monstruos asesinos.

No quería admitirlo, pero parecía que Cipher tenía razón al transcurrir los días: cada día lo lastimaban con más crueldad y el amarillo repetía su propuesta sin cansarse y sin perder esa sospechosa amabilidad. Que él no podía contra las bestias así no más, decía, que el trato lo fortalecería y que podría terminar con la invasión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El adolescente siempre le decía que no, a pesar de que quería más que nada en el mundo que se acabara su sufrimiento. Su grupo de amigos no podían hacer mucho por él, ya que no sabían bien qué pasaba y el otro se encargaba de dar falsas excusas. Jamás podría decirles la verdad, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo; quizá ellos traten de llevarlo a la fuerza a un psicólogo o a una sesión de espiritismo o, más simple, ver qué sucede luego de unos cuantos golpes por parte de Wendy.

Pero un día las cosas se salieron de control: Lee se había quedado dormido en medio de la clase y esta vez soñó que lo mataban sin piedad. En todo el salón se escuchó su grito de terror al despertarse repentinamente y, luego de un momento de silencio, la mayoría estalló en risas. Él salió como pudo de allí y Nate fue tras sus pasos. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y, al ver que el de pelo largo aún seguía un poco aturdido, el moreno lo llevó a la enfermería de la escuela. La anciana enfermera sólo le dijo que reposara y, cuando escuchó que el paciente estaba cansado, le sirvió un vaso con café de la máquina. Debe estar estresado, concluyó la enfermera, por tantos estudios, exámenes y demás cosas. Eso era algo raro en ambos muchachos, porque siempre habían actuado de forma despreocupada. Luego de un tiempo, los amigos se fueron de ahí y se escaparon de las demás clases que tenían por delante.

—Te ves mal, amigo —comentó el de la gorra mientras caminaban—. ¿Acaso todavía el perro de tu vecino no te deja dormir o aun no pudiste cambiar el colchón de tu cama?

—Las cosas siguen como siempre —respondió apenas levantando la voz y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Realmente él se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a cada rato.

Ambos acuerdan ir a la casa del rubio y no habría problemas en eso ya que el padre de este último salía siempre tarde de su trabajo, mientras que su madre no existía. Estuvieron allí un buen tiempo, entre charlas, videojuegos y comida chatarra, hasta la hora normal de salir, si tendrían que ir a la escuela. La buena compañía le hizo a Lee olvidar sus angustias por un rato, pero luego se encontró con la dura realidad. Él aún se sentía cansado, e intentó descansar en el sillón, por si la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba fuera su cama embrujada. De nuevo se transportó a ese mundo distorsionado y todo a su alrededor parecía peor que antes. Todo el suelo era de escombros y huesos, con algunos lugares agrietados que incluso dejaban ver el magma en la profundidad. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes coloreadas con cientos de tonos en rojo y se movían todas en direcciones opuestas a notable velocidad. La tierra temblaba y ahora no estaba más aquel centro comercial.

¿Dónde podría refugiarse entonces? Además de observar a unas grandes bestias en el horizonte, sus ojos se fijaron en el bosque, el cual no estaba tan destruida como la ciudad. Teniendo mucho cuidado, él iba llegando de manera más silenciosa posible, y allí fue que recordó que la Cabaña del Misterio tenía como una especie de escudo, según lo que había contado Wendy en una ocasión. Los carteles le ayudaron a no perderse y así consiguió dar con aquel edificio. Esperaba ver a sus amigos ahí, y también que se considerara una meta, para que acaben sus pesadillas, sin tener que acordar nada con el demonio de sombrero de copa y bastón. Su entusiasmo desapareció de golpe cuando unos monstruos aparecieron a los costados de la vivienda, e iban directo hacia él. Tuvo que alejarse de ahí, sintiendo que su oportunidad se desvanecía, y se internó en el espeso bosque, sin saber hacia dónde iba. El joven seguía corriendo como podía y, cuando dejó de escuchar a esos seres, paró un momento para recobrar el aliento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó después de sentarse en la tierra— ¿Esperar a que se…

—¿Vayan? —dijo una voz a su lado, y el chico descubrió asustado que se trataba de Bill—. No es una buena idea. Ellos utilizan ese lugar como trampa. Créeme, no querrás ir hasta ahí.

—No te creo —respondió con seguridad, sin moverse de su sitio aunque quería alejarse.

—¿No te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo? Hasta ahora, las cosas que te dije fueron ciertas —comentó con cierta superioridad—. Pero si tanto quieres ir, ve y verás que tengo razón.

Con desconfianza, el adolescente se levantó y comenzó a caminar, luego observó que el triángulo flotante le seguía. A pesar de que el demonio le decía que los otros lo buscaban por otro lado, con lo que estaban lejos, el estudiante continuó caminando sigilosamente hasta que llegaron al porche de la cabaña. El amarillo repitió su advertencia, sin embargo, el humano se perdió en la oscuridad del interior de la construcción. El lugar estaba en el completo silencio y se veía que había mucha basura por todas partes, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. No quiso recorrer más cuando vio dos cuerpos en el suelo que pertenecían a dos de sus mejores amigos. Él reconoció esa camisa escocesa verde y la gorra blanca y azul, ambas cosas que usaban la hija del varonil Dan y Nate, respectivamente. Los putrefactos cadáveres tenían una bala en el cráneo cada uno, haciendo suponer que ellos habían perdido las esperanzas y terminaron con sus vidas. Luego de derramar unas lágrimas, el alto salió de ahí con desesperación.

—¡No digas nada! —gritó él de repente cuando se reencontró con el ser de un solo ojo.

—Lamento que vieras eso —musitó el de tres lados mientras se quitaba su sombrero, en señal de respeto—. Supongo que querrás estar solo…

—¡Espera! —exclamó, haciendo que Bill se detuviera. Al principio, no sabía bien qué carajos decirle hasta que se decidió por fin—. De acuerdo. Está bien. Hagamos el trato.

—Buena elección.

* * *

Y... ¿Cómo quedó? Reviews, porfa.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.


End file.
